otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Math Tutoring
November 10th, 3:15 PM Wildomar, Elsinore High School Library : : Are those like baseball cards? : She surprises him and he drops his cards on the table. Mandy Lane! I uhh... He quickly gathers them back up, trying to think of something to say. A part of him wants to correct her but another part of him makes him think he'll only sound more like a nerd. They're magic the gathering cards. He puts them back in his tin cardcase although he misses one of his cards which fell on the floor. Mandy Lane: She throws her pack onto the table he's sitting and and bends down, picking the car up and looking at the front of it. I like the art. She looks from the card to Isaac, she sits down and holds it out to him for him to take it back. More interesting than Baseball cards. : He takes the card from her and quickly puts it away. The card had a pale skinned demon on it with black wings and large horns. We should get started. He adjusts his glasses. Which math equations were you having trouble with? Mandy Lane: She pulls out her math book. Well I need help with differentials... So pretty much everything. She opens her book and then looks up to him. Isaac is easily able to tutor Mandy Lane with everything she's had trouble with in the past semester. He doesn't even need to look at any of the math books unlike the teachers that work there. He very slowly becomes less nervous around her as time passes and is somewhat relieved that she isn't a total failure when it comes to math unlike many of the other students at this school. Two hours pass, besides Isaac and Mandy the library is completely empty now. Even the librarian left over thirty minutes ago but because of how much trust she has in Isaac she allowed them to stay. Mandy Lane: She yawns slightly, stretching as she wraps her blue sweater around her tighter. She leans back in her chair, the last two hours being tiresome work. I think that's good enough for today, it's getting kinda late. Isaac: He sighs out a little, never having felt so nervous before while talking about math. Will you want to do this again, Mandy Lane? I wouldn't mind. Mandy Lane: Yeah, you've been really helpful. She closes her book, straightens her papers up and puts them into her book. She slides everything back into her pack and zips it up. Do you need a ride home? Isaac: That's not necessary. I live right across the street. He smiles a little. Mandy Lane: Oh, alright. Well umm... She thinks for a moment. Maybe I can take you to grab a bite to eat... She shurgs. To repay you for tutoring, or something. Isaac: I uhm...! He gulps and just as he's about to answer his stomach growls and he turns red from the loud sound. I did skip lunch today. Mandy Lane: So where do you want to go? Isaac: Anywhere you want to go, Mandy Lane. Mandy Lane: She raises an eyebrow at him. ...Well there's, you know... Jack in the Box up the street I guess. Isaac: That sounds great. He smiles nervously. The two of them are sitting outside Jack in the Box on the curb, as the inside had a few people from school that Mandy didn't want to deal with. It's cold out, and the sun has already set behind the mountains, but there's still some light coming from over the mountains. Mandy Lane: She's eating chicken strips, dipping them in hot sauce. So what do you do for fun anyway? Isaac: He still has his burger in the wrapper and half of his fries aren't even eaten but he looks like he's full already. Let's see... When I'm not playing Magic the Gathering I do enjoy a fun night of Dungeons and Dragons. Mandy Lane: I knew a guy that played DnD. She shrugs slightly. As Lucas explained much earlier, Mandy Lane had a best friend in middle school that died under somewhat strange circumstances, it's obvious she's referring to him. Never really got the hang of it, couldn't remember what the dice did and what needed to be rolled for what. Miss, dodge.... Iniative? She sighs slightly and takes another bite. Isaac: He's about to grab another fry but changes his mind. It does take quite a bit of time to remember what every stat does. The rules can be just as challenging to remember, it's not like any other game out there. He smiles a bit, enjoying every moment he gets to spend with Mandy Lane. Mandy Lane: Well, when can I get another one of these tutor sessions? I need to review chapter 2. She closes her chicken strips, not finishing them. She somehow managed to use 3 little cups of hot sauce on about 4 strips. Isaac: Without thinking he quickly responds. Any day after school. Mandy Lane: Oh, I'm not wasting your time am I? Isaac: He blushes. No, not at all. Mandy Lane: She smirks at him. How about tomorrow then? Isaac: Okay! He looks happy he gets to spend more time with her. Mandy Lane: She grabs her food and stands up. I'll drive you home. Isaac: He stands up to follow her but a heavy hand presses down on his shoulder to keep him sitting down. Ricky: Heey Isaac, buddy ol' pal. I'm really glad I caught you before you left. Isaac: Uhh...um...Hi, Ricky. What...what are you doing here? He fixes his glasses after they almost fell off. Ricky: We just came over for a bite to eat, buddy. But hey listen to this. Me and a couple of the guys need some help studying for a test. He puts his arm around Isaac. We were thinking since you're here already that maybe you could help us out? Isaac: He looks back at one of the tables outside, some of the jocks from school are sitting there looking over and talking. You need my help? Ricky: We really need you to stay here and help us out. What do you say? Isaac: Maybe another time fellas I was just about to le-- He closes his eyes in pain and Ricky twists his arm just out of sight. Ricky: Isaac, I don't think you understand just...how much we really need your help. It would mean the world to us if you stayed. Isaac: He holds back a whimper from the pain. I'm gonna stay and help the guys out. I'll-I'll see you tomorrow after school, Mandy Lane. Isaac: He keeps holding the pain back so he doesn't look weak infront of Mandy. Mandy Lane: She just stares at Ricky. You're beyond help Ricky. She crosses her arms. Maybe you'll have another chance next year. Mandy has never said anything to anyone before, let alone stand up to people. Ricky: ...What did you say? Isaac: He bites his lower lip before yelling out. It's okay! He looks up at Mandy. Please...just go. Mandy Lane: She keeps staring at him and then looks at Isaac. Seeing that there's really nothing she can do, she turns away and walks to her car in annoyance. Ricky: He yells out to her as she's leaving. Don't worry, sweet cheeks! We'll take real good care of your friend while you're gone. Mandy Lane: She looks at him while she's getting into her car, giving him a cold stare. She starts up her small car and drives off. The next morning Leo is standing near the library, looking around for his friend, who wasn't where they usually meet up in the morning before school starts. There's only ten minutes before the bell rings. With Isaac nowhere in sight the last place to look is his house which is just across the street. Leo: He sighs, looking across the street, wondering if he should go check on him. As he thinks about it he hears a voice behind him. Mandy Lane: Have you seen Isaac? Leo slowly turns to look at her. Unlike Isaac he didn't have an evening of time with Mandy, so he's still nervous talking to her. Leo: I-Wait. No? I haven't seen him. He looks back and forth. All morning...? Mandy Lane: She just shakes her head slightly. Is there something wrong? Leena: She walks passed the two of them muttering, He's allergic to dumb blondes... Neither Leo or Mandy can really hear what she said and she walks so fast that neither can really react to what she said anyway. Leo: He looks from Leena back to Mandy. I umm... He clears his throat. He's always early, haven't seen him since lunch yesterday. I don't think he's missed school before, at least not without telling me first. Mandy Lane: She adjusts the strap on her backpack, shrugging slightly. So let's go check on him. He lives across the street or something right? Leo: He raises an eyebrow. But we'll miss homeroom. Mandy Lane: I'll go then. She rolls her eyes and pushes passed him. As she walks the crowd moving into the school almost parts and makes a path for her, the boys especially move out of her way. Leo: H-hey! He moves after her after a moment, but the crowd piles back into place after she passes, making it impossible to catch up with her. About a minute later he catches up to her, she's standing on the curb. Mandy Lane: I don't know where he lives. She moves her long hair out of her face as she looks to him, and pulls it behind her ear. So I thought I'd wait for you. Leo: ...Thanks? Mandy Lane: She shakes her head. Lead the way champ. A few minutes later they're standing outside of Isaac's house. Mandy rings the bell a few times. Leo is standing down the walkway, a good ten feet away, almost like he's too nervous to even stand near her. The door opens after a moment. A boy that looks to be about seven years old answers the door, although Mandy doesn't know who it is Leo sees that it's Bobby, Isaac's younger brother that answers the door. Bobby: His voice sounds very young and a bit tired like he just woke up. ...Hi. He's wearing his pajama pants still and holding a small blanket in his hand that's dragging behind him on the floor. Leo: Hey Bobby, is Isaac staying home today? Bobby: Isaac's not feeling good. He starts rubbing his eye. Leo! I think he fell down yesterday. His eye has an owie. Mandy Lane: Her eyes go wide and then immediately narrow. She looks furious, though Leo can't see it as he's so far behind her. Can we see him? Her expression goes softer. Just to see if he's ok. Bobby: I'll go ask Isaac. He closes the front door and walks away into the hallway, his blanket dragging behind him. Mandy Lane: She shakes her head and looks back at Leo. Why do you let Ricky treat your friend like that? Leo: I-What? Mandy Lane: You know what I'm talking about. Leo: Taking him on is... Impossible? The whole football team backs him up. Mandy Lane: She turns and looks at the door, staying silent. Bobby: He opens the door again. His blanket is gone, replaced with a teddy bear in his arms. Isaac said he's sick and can't go to school today. He hugs his teddy bear more while looking up at the tall teenagers, a little intimidated by Mandy. Mandy Lane: I just wanted to talk with him, but if he's sick... Tell him Mandy Lane will be back to see him after school, alright? PM Arbi: Bobby: He nods. Okay. He walks up to the big door and slowly closes it with small hand. Bye Leo! PM | Edited 2:33:57 PM Omniance: Leo: He waves back before the door closes. That's weird, he's never sic- Mandy Lane: You still don't get it? She turns to look at him. Ricky took him yesterday. He probably beat him up. Leo's eyes widen, realizing what she meant earlier about letting Ricky pick on him. Leo: He looks angry. What can I do? Mandy Lane: She narrows her eyes at him. How are you so useless? She walks passed him quickly, heading back to school. The frontdoor opens slowly just as Leo is about to leave. Leo: He's about to leave, but stops and looks back at the door, hearing it open. Isaac: He's standing there behind the door this time. He's hiding half of his face behind the door. Leo: You alright man? He moves to get a better look at Isaac. Isaac: He shakes his head slowly. Ricky was awful mad that I was spending time with Mandy Lane. He told me if I ever did it again he would get my other eye... He moves the door, showing him his black eye. Leo: He takes a deep breath. Mandy's right, something needs to be done about that asshole. Isaac: He shakes his head again. I can't do anything, Leo. They're all stronger than me. Leo: We need to think of something. There has to be something we can do to him. Isaac: Can you please tell Mandy Lane not to come over after school? I...don't want her to see me like this. Leo: I'll try, but she doesn't really... Listen to me, and I don't really think I can talk to her much. Isaac: He looks up at him. Thanks, Leo. As long as you try... Leo: He nods. Do you want me to come back after school? The first bell rings in the distance. Isaac: We still have DnD tonight at Sam's house. You can come over tonight and we'll walk to his house. Maybe my eye will feel better by then... Leo: Alright. He smiles a bit. See you there. He turns and starts to head back to school.